pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blobulator
Userpage I'm not like forcing you to not use your gww userpage >.> I guess you could use it, it just looks kinda off when you've got copies of the same userpage all over the place >.> at least I'd think so. I'm not going to ban you or anything just because you use the same userpage over and over :P Though now that I think of it it may not be worth the copyright hassle of you bringing *more* things over from another wiki... -- Armond Warblade 19:36, 5 May 2007 (CEST) :How would it be copyright if it's just the coding? I just wanted the layout >.< I won't have it exact. Wouldn't even have the same image if any... I dunno I'm probably just confused :/ --Blobulator 00:59, 6 May 2007 (CEST) ::The thing is, the coding is the exact thing that's copyright. Though if you're the only contributor you could pull it off, as it's your work... The thing is, we've had a LOT of hassles with copyright issues lately (try contributing the efforts of various people to 3,000 builds over the span of a week or so), and I'm just tired of it >.< -- Armond Warblade 01:12, 6 May 2007 (CEST) :::Bleh. Fiiiiine :P I'll just suffer with a mediocre page until I can be bothered making a new better one >_< --Blobulator 01:15, 6 May 2007 (CEST) Policy Please check out PvXwiki:Policy and vote on some policies. Please do not vote on build vetting policies yet - voting for those will commence on the tenth. In particular, PvX:WELL needs to be addressed. Thank you! -- Armond Warblade 01:36, 6 May 2007 (CEST) Blargh Freaking contribute something darn you! :P -- Armond Warblade 23:52, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :Yeah but, my builds are all nooby >.> Or there's probably a similar build already up. That and I haven't even been able to find the guidelines for making a new build. I've tested a few untested ones and left comments on talk-pages atleast >.> That's a FORM of contributing :P Find me the guidelines and I'll put up a random build eventually XD --Blobulator 07:38, 6 June 2007 (CEST) ::Check out the links at the bottom of the main page. There's a whole section on contributing builds. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:46, 6 June 2007 (CEST) :::Ah ok, that's just my general stupidity :P Thanks ^_^ --Blobulator 07:47, 6 June 2007 (CEST) ::::Yeah, it's a form of contributing, but you stopped contributing a few days before that post I made :P I just felt the need to bug you about it. (And I ran out of things to do on the forums.) -- Armond Warblade 17:39, 6 June 2007 (CEST) :::::You? Run out of stuff to do on the forums? Nonsense! If you don't have anything to do you should make random non-specific (and half the time useless) posts like you always do XD --Blobulator 07:52, 7 June 2007 (CEST) ::::::Well there should be plenty there now that I've been internet-less for the past few days... -- Armond Warblade 03:44, 9 June 2007 (CEST)